SD: Gundam Force Oneshot Series
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: these Oneshots will be Post-series and will have pairings (mainly M/M Pairings) so if you don't like any pairings that I will make, please hit the backspace or the X button and please, Don't Flame. Please, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot: **This little Series of oneshots are of Post-SDGF that is based off of Shute's imagining of the future in Episode 51 I believe Also it will have pairings in each oneshot I will make, some will be dedicated to a friend. So I hope you all enjoy it. Some of these will be short like this one.

**Pairing: **Adult!Shute/Captain Gundam

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, SD GUNDAM FORCE AND RELATED CHARACTERS BEING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

**Oneshot #1**

**Shute's POV**

_**Shute's home, Neotopia, Afternoon**_

I watched the clouds roll by as I lay on my back on the roof of my home with Captain laying beside me. I could smell what Nana was making for supper and it smelled good. My stomach growled in agreement and I heard a chuckle beside me. I heard Captain shift and saw him lean over me.

"Getting hungry?" He asked, his eyes showing that he already but I decided to humor him.

"Yeah, I didn't have any food yet. Besides, Nana's cooking is the best!" He chuckled at the last part before moving his face closer to mine.

"You should eat breakfast more often then." He stated in a matter in fact tone. I just rolled my eyes in response.

I felt Captain's hand slowly grabbing my own and he pecked me on the cheek.

"Shute! Captain! Suppers ready!" Nana's voice cut through the quietness of the afternoon. Captain glanced at the edge of the roof.

"We will be down in a minute Nana!" Captain yelled back.

"Well, okay but you two better hurry up!"

Captain turned back to me and captured my lips in a soft kiss. He slowly pulled away and smiled before standing up and helping me up. Captain let my hand go and jumped off of the roof and down to the ground below. I was just about to follow when something caught my eye. I looked up and saw a familiar shaped cloud and I couldn't help but smile.

"Shute, come on!" I heard Captain yell. "Coming!" I jumped off of the roof and, of course, Captain caught me. He gently sat my down and took my hand, leading me into the house.

* * *

"_...Its shaped like a turkey, see?"_

"_Oh..."_

"_And that's...an elephant...and that's a butterfly, and than that ones you Captain, haha."_

"_Am I really that fat?"_

"_Nah, they sky always add ten pounds. And...that's a dog, that one looks like a car. Oh, A apple! A umbrella, a rabbit, uh..."_

"_An octopus."_

"_Huh?" I looked at him before I started to giggle."Right Captain, your getting the hang of it!" While I was giggling, I didn't notice the way his eyes soften at me._

* * *

**Hotshot:** Hope you all enjoy this one, remember to review and tell me your thoughts on this


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotshot: **Second oneshot in my series, this pairing was my really first pairing I have shipped in this series so, yeah. Here we go.

**Pairing: **Zero/Bakunetsumaru

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, SD GUNDAM FORCE AND RELATED CHARACTERS BEING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

**Oneshot #2**

**No Ones POV**

_**Shute's home, Neotopia, Evening**_

"I win again~" Zero crossed his arms, smirking under his mask. Bakunetsumaru sat across from him, staring at the table with wide eyes. This was the fifth time he lost to the winged knight at this game. He sputtered for a moment.

"I-I thought you said that you weren't very good at this game!"

"I'm not, your just way to easy to beat at this." Zero said with amusement. Bakunetsumaru groaned and slumped.

"I won the games, therefore the bet." Bakunetsumaru just groaned in response before standing up and looked at the sinkfull of dishes. He sulked when he remembered that he will had to do dishes for a month.

Zero chuckled, took his mask off and came up behind him and wraps his arms around the others waist from behind and started to kiss the back of the samurai's neck.

"I'll make it worth your while every night this month~" Zero purred into Bakunetsumaru's neck. The said mech shivered at both the thought and Zero breathing down his neck. He felt the knight's hands drifting upwards towards his Soulstone on his chest. Fingers rubbed the stone ever so slightly and Bakunetsumaru shivered at the touch. He felt his frame heating up steadily.

Bakunetumaru managed to turn around in the older mech's arms, took his mask off and pressed his lips to the smaller mech's. He wrapped his arms around the older's waist, pushing him flush up against him.

"Ya know, if you wanted to make out, you have a room to do it in."

The two mechs pulled away and looked over and saw Nana. The two mechs blushed before pulling apart and putting their masks on.

"Sorry Nana." apologized Bakunetsumaru while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its fine you two." Nana smiled at them. "Besides, you two look so cute together!" she teased.

The two blushed harder underneath their masks.

* * *

**Hotshot: **I hope you all enjoy this, please remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotshot: **Now, this oneshot is for a friend who randomly likes the pairing...I will try my best at this.

**Pairing: **Dom/Madnug

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, SD GUNDAM FORCE AND RELATED CHARACTERS BEING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

**Oneshot #3**

**No Ones POV**

_**SDGF Base, Night**_

Dom sat in the recroom alone, a cube of energon sitting in front of him. He lightly poked the cube, making it wobble. Sometimes, he really wondered why he followed Zapper in the decision of joining the Gundam Force. It didn't seem right for him to sit around with Gundams with the exception of one.

His musings was cut off when a white and grey hand snatched the cube up. He quickly looked up and froze slightly, seeing that it was Madnug who took it.

"Why are you siting here in the dark alone?" Madnug asked with a little head tilt.

"Don't like crowds." Dom shifted in his seat.

"Still..."

"Can I have cube back now?"

"Sure, but I have to do something first." Dom tilted his head in confusion. There was click and a hiss as Madnug's face mask parted down the middle and retracted. Dom was about to voice his confusion when the Gundam moved in closer and pressed his lips to his small mouthpiece. Dom froze, his optic resetting multiple of times to make sure that this was really happening.

Madnug pulled away and grinned, setting the cube on the table and let his mask snap back into place. He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, hips swaying at each step until he was gone.

Dom sat there, mentally gaping at what had just occurred.

He snapped out of it and drank the energon before clumsy getting up and quickly walked out. He saw Madnug a few paces away and still walking down the hall and he quickly followed the Gundam.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Sorry if its not good and so short, hope you all enjoy this anyways!


End file.
